¡Oye tú! ¡Quiero ser tu novia!
by SuperSabrichitason
Summary: Dipper se encuentra atrapado en una cita con Candy ¡No si Pacifica puede evitarlo! -Inspirado en el video musical "Girlfriend" de Avril Lavigne


**N.A** : Ok aquí todos tienen 16 años. Pacifica tendrá su actitud igual a la de la primera temporada de GF frente a Candy, asi que no se sorprendan si la encuentran algo perra XD  
_

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Pensaba Dipper mientras caminaba agarrado de la mano con Candy por la entrada al nuevo parque de Minigolf que habían inaugurado hace unos días. Practicamente era el mismo parque de hace algunos años pero le habían añadido un restaurante, una pista de carreras de carros y alguno que otro puesto de dulces. Un lugar perfecto para un día de diversión en familia. O una cita.

Claro que la asiática estaba completamente inconciente de la incomodidad del castaño, y de que cierta rubia los observaba a una distancia.

-Me gustaría ir a los carros primero, Dipper.- dijo felizmente.  
Él le dedico una leve sonrisa -Claro- tenía que ser cortés, por más de que no quiera.

Siguieron caminando hasta que una voz les llamó la atención a ambos. Dipper volteo a ver de quién se trataba y su semblante de indiferencia cambio a una verdadera sonrisa.

-Pacifica.

La rubia les sonrio, de forma que ocultaba su enojo al verlos juntos.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí, y juntos?- Preguntó amablemente.

Dipper soltó su agarre con Candy y le sonrio -Pues, estamos...-

-Teniendo una cita- interrumpio la asiática rápidamente. -Estamos saliendo, Pacifica.-

La rubia ni se inmutó, y se limitó a llevar ambas manos a su cintura y recargó su peso en un pie -Oye- se dirigió al castaño -No me gusta tu novia.-

Eso llamó la atención de la asiática.

-Creo que necesitas una nueva- dijo seriamente, luchando para no sonreir. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras se acercaba al castaño. Lo tomo de la camiseta, acercando su rostro al de él, pues este era un poco más alto que ella -Yo podría ser tu novia ¿Qué dices?-

Dipper se rascó la nuca y rio nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba. Candy estaba indignada al ver a la rubia coquetear descaradamente con su cita, más la reacción de este

-¡Vámonos, Dipper!- Dijo para luego jalarlo del brazo hacia la pista de autos.

Pacifica siguio parada en su lugar, al ver al castaño voltear a verla, le dedico una sonrisa seductora y con la mano se despidió, lo que lo hizo sonreir y devolverle el gesto. Agito la mano hasta perderlo de vista y borró su sonrisa. Sacó un teléfono de su bolso y marcó un número.

-Tiffany, Claire: Necesito refuerzos.- habló en un tono serio.  
_

-Déjame ver si entendí: ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a sabotear a la cuatro ojos para que tú puedas estar con el nerd?- Preguntó incrédula una chica tez oscura mientras ella, Pacifica y otra chica con tez más clara espiaban desde una distancia a Candy y a Dipper formar la fila para la pista de carreras.

-No es un nerd.- replicó la rubia -Bueno sí...¡Pero ese no es el punto!- Dijo exasperada.

-El punto es que te gusta ¿No?- Dijo con picardía la otra chica.

La rubia la observo por un momento con un leve sonrojo formandose en su rostro y desvio la mirada hacia la fila -Cierra la boca, Claire.- murmuró.

Ambas chicas rieron e igual que la rubia, posaron su vista en donde estaba la fila. Vieron al castaño con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon, la cabeza algo tirada hacia atrás y una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro mientras que la asiatica estaba colgada de su brazo luciendo entusiasmada.

-Parece como si deseara no estar ahí.- comentó Tiffany.

Pacifica soltó un bufido -Estoy segura de que esta ahi obligado. Es bueno que sea un caballero pero a veces creo que es demasiado.-

Esperaron hasta que fuera su turno en la fila para luego ver como se subian a unos carros funcionados a motor. Al ver un carro libre, corrieron a él pero un adolescente, menor que ellas, se topó en su camino.

-¡Oigan, ustedes no estaban en la fila!- Reclamó.

Las tres intercambiaron miradas.  
-¡Es ahora o nunca!- Dijo Claire para luego empujar al chico para que la rubia pueda subir al carro y arrancar a toda velocidad hacia la pista.

Dipper estaba atrapado. Sabía que era inútil tratar de acelerar para escapar de la asiatica, total, ella siempre lo alcanzaría.

Candy estaba felizmente conduciendo al lado del castaño, sin percatarse que una persona con otro carro venía a toda velocidad hacia ella con no muy buenas intenciones. La chocaron por atrás, haciendola perder el control de su propio carro y estrellarse contra un árbol.

Empezó a maldecir en koreano y fijo su vista en el carro que había cometido tal atrocidad. Al darse cuenta de que era la heredera Northwest, que ahora estaba con un puño en el aire, riendo alocadamente al lado del castaño que parecía no importarle lo que acaba de suceder.

Para cuando llegó a la meta se encontró a ambos hablando animádamente. Se dieron cuenta de que la chica de gafas se acercó a ellos y Pacifica le sonrio.

-Lo lamento tanto Candy- dijo con un falsa pero increíblemente creible lástima -No sabía como conducir bien y pues, se me salio de control.-

Candy vio la insinceridad en sus palabras -No te preocupes.- dijo emtredientes para no quedar mal y se arregló los lentes -Seguro el carro falló.- levanto los hombros y tomo la mano de Dipper para llevarlo con ella.

Cuando estaban a una cierta distancia su semblante cambió a uno de odio y gruñó un poco. Sus amigas llegaron a tiempo para ver la típica expresión que hace cuando está molesta.

-Cálmate, rubia.- dijo Tiffany.

-Esa perra.- soltó -Sí lo arrastó a una cita.- su expresión cambio a una calmada y algo maliciosa -Es persistente, le daré eso. Pero ya aprenderá a no meterse conmigo.-

Las tres fueron corriendo por el parque hasta alcanzar a ver a la pareja frente a una cabina de fotos. La asiatica practicamente se veía rogando y haciendo un puchero y el castaño se veía indeciso. No quería gastar su dinero en una bobería como sacarse fotos. Hasta que la asiástica comenzó a suplicar una y otra vez, accedió y entraron a la cabina.

Pacifica sonrio y le indicó a sus amigas para ir con ella. Al estar frente a la cabina, abrieron la cortina y sacaron a Candy. Fue tan rápido que la chica no vio a la rubia entrar en su lugar. Ambas chicas se quedaron en la entrada, evitando que la chica de lentes pueda entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Dipper, sorprendido de verla entrar, sentarse a su lado y colocar sus brazos alrededor de él.

Pacifica sonrió -Tú solo mira a la cámara.

Candy se hallaba afuera, totalmente confundida y molesta gritandole a las amigas de la rubia que la dejaran entrar mientras que estas, cruzadas de brazos, se reían de ella. Luego vio que salio una rodaja de fotos de la máquina y se dispuso a verlas, enfureciendose aún más.

En la primera estaban Pacifica y Dipper, ambos haciendo la seña de paz, en otra Dipper estaba riendo y Pacifica sacando la lengua a la cámara. Pero lo que más saco de quicio a la asiática fue la última foto; Dipper sonriendo a la cámara y Pacifica estaba besando su mejilla.

Luego los dos salieron riendo de la cabina y la rubia le arrebató las fotos antes de que pudiera hacer algo y se marchó con sus amigas.

Candy fulminó con la mirada al castaño, quien estaba mirando sonriente por donde la rubia se había ido. Al notar su mirada en él volteo a verla encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Qué?  
_

Las tres chicas decidieron divertirse por su cuenta, luego de hacerle la cita imposible a la asiática.

Se encontraban jugando en el campo de mini golf. No iban a hoyos difíciles ya que, Claire y Tiffany no podían jugar de la misma manera que la rubia. Pacifica estaba concentrada en golpear la pelota, hasta que una de sus amigas le indicó que se volteara. Cuando lo hizo se encontró al castaño y a la asiática en uno de los hoyos.

Candy golpeó lentamente la pelota, que estaba a menos de un metro y medio del hoyo y festejó cuando ésta entró mientras Dipper se quedaba parado en su lugar, sin impresionarse.

Pacifica puso los ojos en blanco ante su festejo, pues no era para tanto. De repente sonrió con malicia.

-Chicas; vean esto.

Se puso en posición contraria al hoyo, apuntó su palo de golf y golpeó la pelota. Esta salió volando en dirección a la pareja y dio directo en la cabeza de Candy. Instantaneamente la chica cambió su expresión a una de dolor, llevando una mano al lugar del golpe y empezó a tambalearse, pues las pelotas de golf son muy duras.

La rubia sonrió con satisfacción mientras que sus amigas no sabían si reir o preocuparse.

Dipper reaccionó tarde, pues estaba distraído y no vio cuando la pelota le golpeó la cabeza. La asiática retrocedía, mareada.

-¡Candy espera! Vas a... -

Fue muy tarde y la chica cayó al charco de agua que se encontraba ahí, al estar en el hoyo pirata.

-Creo que me pasé con esta.- murmuró la rubia llevando una mano su boca.

La asiática se levantó del agua y siguió tambaleandose. Dipper le pasó una mano para ayudarla a salir, pero cuando esta trató de alcanzarlo, resbaló y volvió a caer.

Cuando logró salir se veía molesta con el chico.

-¡¿Que no podías ayudarme?!-

-¡Eso hice!- replicó el castaño.

-Podías haber hecho mas que pasarme la mano ¡¿No crees?!- le gritó. -Inclusó fuiste un imbécil en toda la cita al dejarme por Pacifica todo el tiempo.- le reprochó.

-Yo jamás accedí a venir contigo, tu me obligaste- soltó el castaño, para luego cubrirse la boca.

Ella lo miró indignada -¡Eres de lo peor!- le dió un empujón y caminó a un ritmo rápido en dirección contraria, llamando la atención de mucha gente.

El castaño suspiró con resignación y se dirigió a sentarse a una banca, agachando la cabeza y dejando que su gorra de pino cubra sus ojos. Pacifica, que había visto todo, fue empujada por sus amigas hacia él. Dipper no notó cuando ella se paró frente a él. Le levantó la gorra, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa y le sonrió.

-¿Te importa si me siento?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

Él negó con la cabeza, dándole espacio a un lado. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que él habló

-¿De verdad hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que querías ser mi novia?- dijo tímidamente.

La rubia se sonrojó y lo ocultó rápidamente con su cabello. -Pues...dije que _podría_ serlo. Como reemplazo- aclaró. -No te veías muy alegre con Candy.-

Dipper suspiró -Sí...no quería venir a esta cita en primer lugar.- confesó. -Pero Mabel dijo que tenía que salir al exterior de vez en cuando. Veras, me paso todo el día en el laboratorio de mi tío Ford.- explicó -No salgo de casa para hacer otra cosa que no sea comprar comida.-

Ella emitió un sonido de comprensión.

-Pero ¿sabes?- soltó una pequeña risita. -Me divertí más contigo que con Candy, a pesar de que solo fueron pequeños momentos.-

Su sonrojo se hizo más visible esta vez, aunque el castaño no lo notó. Él saco su celular, luego de revisar la hora se levantó.

-Bueno, tengo que irme.- se despidió con la mano y caminó hacia la salida.

Ella se quedó pensando en lo que dijo hasta que se levantó de golpe. -Eres una torpe- se murmuró a sí misma mientras corría hacia el castaño. -¡Oye, tú! ¡DIPPER!- gritó.

Él volteó a verla, sorprendido. Pacifica estaba batallando en su interior, decidiendo si decirle o no.

-Quiero ser tu novia.- soltó, sonrojandose al intante que las palabras dejaron su boca.

El castaño tambien se sonrojó, sin saber como responderle.

-Por favor, dí algo- susurró.

Él siguio sin hablar, hasta que le tomó de la mano, sonriendo levemente.

-Y a mi me encantaría que lo seas.-

Una sonrisa empezó a crecer en su rostro y se lanzó a él en un abrazo, que fue correspondido y terminó en un beso.

A los lejos Tiffany y Claire miraban la escena ambas con una sonrisa. Esta última sacó su celular y les tomó una foto.

-Hashtag final inesperado, hashtag mi nuevo OTP.-

 **Fin.**


End file.
